


But Dan was different

by Sabyyy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabyyy/pseuds/Sabyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has always been different from the other kids,<br/>No he could not read minds or anything.<br/>He sees dead people</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
